La revanche de Trowa
by DDawn
Summary: Les G-boys sont en planques et les petits zozieaux chantent....Heero et Duo avec des pensées pas très catholiques ça donne....LEMON ! Cette fic est assez vieille, c'est la première que j'ai écrite alors faites pas gaffe !


Note : Je vais dire la même chose que beaucoup d'auteurs de Fics, les 5 magnifiques spécimens mâles de Gundam W ne sont malheureusement pas a moi ! (snif) Heureusement pour eux, déjà que je les dévergondent rien quand les empruntant ! Ce serait quoi s'ils m'appartenaient ! Bon bref trêve de bavardages je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et par la suite de beaux rêves !! En espérant que vous ne mettrez pas trop de bave sur votre oreiller ! Quoi que c'est pas mon problème.   
  
Ps : Soyer indulgent c'est ma première Fic ! Je sais c'est pas une raison mais vous serez gentils avec une novice dans ce métier ! Non ?  
  
La revanche de Trowa !  
  
Tip tap tip tap encore ce putain de bruit qui m'empêche de dormir ! Mais il n'arrête donc jamais avec son portable celui là ! D'habitude en mission on a des chambres différentes voir même des planques différentes aux quatre coins de l'espace mais là non ! On est tous les cinq réunis dans cette minuscule bicoque perdue au beau milieu de la nature, on est à 20 bornes de toute civilisation et pour couronner le tout je dois partager ma chambre avec M Heero-j'arriverais-à-congeler-de-la-lave-en-fusion-d'un-simple- regard-et-je-suis-encore-plus-muet-qu'une-tombe-Yuy à la vache on aurait pu me coller avec Quatre au moins avec lui on papote mais il s'est foutu dans la même chambre que glaçon number two (allias Trowa Barton) pour X raison et X doit être le bon mot ! Wufei quant-à lui a à moitié piquer une crise pour être tout seul comme un con ! Bah je vais pas critiquer il est comme ça c'est tout ! Et donc Heero à gentiment dit qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre que l'on partage la même piole tant que je fermais ma grande geule de baka ! Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, je vais quand même dormir toutes les nuits à côté d'un beau mec. S'il dort un jour.  
  
- Heero t'aurais pas envi de dormir par hasard ?  
  
- Hn  
  
- Heero je te cause !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que tu va me rendre dingue à taper comme ça sur ton clavier ça fait plus de quatre heures que tu y es dessus j'en peux plus !  
  
- Je dormirai quand j'aurai fini !  
  
- T'a pensé que t'était pas seul dans cette chambre ?  
  
- Dommage.  
  
- Non mais tu ..  
  
- Ferme là ou je te fais avaler ta natte baka !  
  
Wouah miracle de la semaine Heero a réussit à aligner 10 mots d'affiler ! Je vais peut-être en tirer quelque chose. Voyons ...  
  
- Tu fait quoi au fait ?  
  
- Détournement de l'argent de Oz pour nos achats à venir !  
  
Décidément il parle de plus en plus 11 mots j'hallucine d'habitude il m'aurais envoyer balader. Tiens il éteint son pc.  
  
- T'as fini ?  
  
- Hn  
  
A c'était trop beau pour durer le voilà revenu à son « Hn » habituel.  
  
- C'est pas trop tôt !  
  
- Dors !  
  
- Merci bonne nuit à toi aussi Hee-chan !  
  
- Hn si tu m'appelle encore comme ça omae...  
  
O korosu je sais!  
  
Mais pourquoi je l'ai appeler comme ça ? Et pourquoi pas ? Je leur es tous donner un surnom ! Pour Trowa c'est tro-man, pour Quatre c'est quatrou, pour Wufei c'est wuwu, feifei, wuffy ou encore tout les surnom que je peux lui trouver pour l'emmerder. C'est sortit tout seul et ça me plait bien ! Hee-chan. Je vais tellement lui en faire bouffer du Hee-chan qui laisseras dire.  
  
Sur ce l'Américain tomba dans les bras de Morphée avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Heero l'observait ayant rien d'autre à regarder [1] en attendant que Morphée vienne le bercer à son tour.  
  
Il est calme quand il dort, ça change de d'habitude ! En plus il est bien plus mignon le visage serin ! Attend une minute qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Depuis quand je le trouve mignon ? Je suis vraiment fatigué moi ! Il râle tout le temps, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il sorte une connerie, il invente des surnoms débiles à tout le monde ! Tiens Hee-chan par exemple mais d'où il sort ça ? Quel baka ! Hee-chan et puis quoi encore ! Quoi que ça pourrai être pire vu les surnoms qu'il donne à Wufei !  
  
Et il s'endormi en murmurant son nouveau surnom.  
  
Le lendemain matin Heero et Wufei sont tranquillement en train de déjeuner quand une chose natté manque de s'étaler à leurs pieds en descendant l'escalier.  
  
- A mais c'est pas vrai !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore Maxwell.  
  
- Ce qui m'arrive c'est que je suis dans le coltard car j'ai dormi que deux heure à cause d'Hee-chan !  
  
- Omae o korosu !  
  
- Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan !!!  
  
- C'est le grand amour !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'a wuffy t'es jaloux ?  
  
Pas le moins du monde !  
  
Il commence à s'habituer lui aussi il a même pas réaliser comment je l'ai appelé !  
  
En voyant que Duo le regarder avec un sourire qui dit j'ai-gagner-c'est-moi- le-meilleur, il repasse la scène dans sa tête et réalise que Duo l'a appeler wuffy.  
  
- Et mon nom c'est WUFEI !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Mais oui mais oui ! Tiens où sont quatrou et tro-man ?  
  
- Ils doivent encore dormir malgré ton raffut Maxwell ?  
  
- C'est pas normal je vais les levés ! Dit-il avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la tête.  
  
Duo monte, frappe à la porte de la chambre des ses amis d'une manière presque inaudible et ne perçoit, comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse. Curiosité oblige il ouvre doucement ayant une petite idée de ce qu'il l'attendait et BINGO !!  
  
- Je le savais, je le savais !!!!!  
  
- Duo sort d'ici !  
  
- Te fâche pas quatrou ! - Dégage Duo où c'est moi qui te fais sortir !  
  
- Ohhhhhhhh !!!Tu parles tro-man ?  
  
Tiens regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue pas mal imité de la part de Trowa mais je préfère l'original, il est mieux et son proprio est plus sexy ! Sexy ? SEXY !?!? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte c'est pas sexy un bloc de glace ! Quoi que s'il est tailler par un sculpteur assez douer ... je m'égare moi !  
  
- DUO !!!!!!  
  
- C'est bon j'ai compris !  
  
Duo sort de la chambre commence à fermer la porte mais la réouvre tout d'un coup surprenant encore une foi les tourtereaux dans une position délicate et une belle vue sur les fesses de Trowa.[2]  
  
- CONRATULATION !!!!!!!!!!![3]  
  
- Il tient à mourir jeune lui !  
  
Sur ces tendres paroles Trowa se lève, entoure vite fait sa taille d'un morceau de tissus attrapé au vol ( un reste de tee-shirt apparemment ) et empoigne un certain Duo par la natte et le traîne jusqu'à la cuisine, sous les yeux de Heero et de Wufei ne captant rien à l'histoire, et l'assoit fermement sur une chaise.  
  
- Toi tu bouges pas de là ! Vous deux surveiller le qu'il ne monte plus à l'étage pour le reste de la matinée !!  
  
- Heu..d'accord ! Fut la réponse des deux asiatiques.  
  
- Le reste de la matinée ! T'entend ça petit Quatre ? T'as de la chance !  
  
Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire amusé de la part de la petite frimousse blonde apparue, quelques instants plus tôt, en haut de l'escalier avec à la taille l'autre bout du tee-shirt et un Trowa ne faisant aucunement attention à lui. Erreur ! Ca lui valut un commentaire de plus .  
  
- A au fait t'as de belles fesses Trowa !  
  
Trowa stoppe net son ascension et prend une très jolie teinte pivoine des orteils jusqu'au bout de la mèche ce qui fait s'écrouler de rire Duo. Les trois autres riant aussi de la situation mais d'une manière beaucoup plus discrète[4]. La vie du natté est sauvé de peu, par un gentil petit blond qui attrape son mamour et lui fait grimper les dernières marches avant qu'il y ait de la purée de Duo au menu[5]. Les deux amoureux repartirent à leurs occupations.  
  
- Maxwell ne me dit pas que t'as fait ce que je pense que t'as fait !  
  
- D'accord je te le dirais pas feifei !  
  
- Premièrement C'est WUFEI et pas fefei...  
  
- Non feifei !  
  
- Pareil ! Et deuxièmement n'as-tu aucun respect pour les autres !  
  
- J'étais pas sensé savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire !  
  
- C'est pour ça que t'a crier « Je le savais, je le savais !!! »  
  
- Un pour Wufei, Zéro pour Duo !  
  
- Ta gueule Hee-chan !  
  
Duo se bloque et repasse la scène de la même manière que l'a fait Wufei tout à l'heure.  
  
- Tu fait de l'humour Hee-chan c'est nouveau !  
  
- Baka !  
  
Le soir à environ même heure que la veille .  
  
Putain mais ça va pas être pareil tout les soirs ? Il fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Détournement de films pornos ? Naannn !!! Sans rire même si j'avoue qu'il m'a bien surprit pendant ses dernières 24heures, je sais pertinemment que c'est pas son genre. Tiens on dirai qu'il est fatigué ! Il a le dos courbé à force de pianoter avec son ordi sur les genoux !  
  
- Ta pas mal au dos Hee-chan à rester dans cette position?  
  
- C'est supportable !  
  
- Tu devrais quand même te reposer !  
  
- Quand j'aurais fini ! - Mais tu peux pas le lâcher ce putain de pc ?  
  
- Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi !  
  
- J'ai une idée !  
  
Duo se lève et va s'asseoir derrière Heero et entame un massage.  
  
- Qu'est-ce tu fait ?  
  
- Détend toi je te fait massage pour te soulager !  
  
- Y a pas qu'avec un massage que j'aimerais que tu me soulage...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hee-chan ?  
  
- Non rien !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que qui m'a pris de dire ça ! Je suis malade où quoi maintenant il va se douter de mes sentiments ! Quoi de mes sentiments ? J'ai dit que j'avais des SENTIMENTS pour DUO ! Ce baka natte ! Natte que je rêve de défaire et de plonger mon visage ainsi que mes mains dans ses cheveux. En plus qu'est-ce qu'il masse bien. J'aime sentir ses mains sur mon corps[6] ! Non mais je vais pas bien moi !  
  
PAF !  
  
Claque mentale ! Heu non pas mentale puisque Heero se retrouve avec l'imprimé de sa main sur sa joue.  
  
- Aïe !  
  
- Ca va Hee-chan ?  
  
- Ouais, ça va !  
  
- Dommage j'aurais bien voulut qu'on joue au docteur !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Rien rien !  
  
Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?Hein pourquoi ?S' il a entendu il comprendre que je suis dingue de lui ! Dingue de lui ? Serais-je amoureux de lui ? Quelle autre explication ? Il a fallut que moi aussi j'aimes un glaçon ! Quatre amoureux de tro-man et moi de mon Hee-chan ! A la la pourquoi les glaçons sont si attirants ! La réponse est claire : ils sont bien FOUTUS !! Les belles petite fesses de Trowa et le corps musclé de Heero sous mes doigts ! Putain !  
  
- Mmm  
  
Je rêve où je viens d'entendre Heero gémir ? Non je rêve pas ! Un tout petit minuscule gémissement de rien du tout mais un gémissement quand même ! Putain mais il veux que je le viole ou quoi ?  
  
Si ce baka, non mon baka n'arrête pas bientôt il va me filer une réaction verticale qui nécessitera le rapprochement de deux corps ! NOS deux corps ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait dire ? J'ai jamais penser à ce genre de choses avant !  
  
- J'ai fini !  
  
Heero range son Pc.  
  
- Bon ben alors moi aussi j'ai fini !  
  
- Merci !  
  
- De rien Hee-chan c'était un vrai plaisir !  
  
- C'était partagé !  
  
Heero se retourne et tombe face à face avec Duo. Il passèrent 5 bonnes minutes à se noyer dans le regard l'un de l'autre mais aussi dans des idée pas très catholiques, jusqu'au moment où, pour la première foi de sa vie, Duo fit preuve de bon sens et repartit dans son lit.[7]  
  
- Bonne nuit Hee-chan !  
  
- Dors bien Max !  
  
Dors bien dors bien facile à dire, avec la réaction que tu m'a filer mon chéri !  
  
Mais...... connections des neurones......il m'a appeler max ? Je rêve ! IL a employer un terme AFFECTIF avec MOI ?! Wouah j'ai peut-être une chance alors ! Shinigami est de retour...  
  
Je l'ai appeler max ?! Bon pourquoi pas ! Il n'a rien dit ça a pas du le gêner ! Bon à nous deux mon petit Duo...  
  
Après bien des efforts de concentration ils parvinrent à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner tout le monde est réuni dans la cuisine. Tout a l'air de se dérouler normalement mais en y regardant de plus près Duo mange ses tartines d'une façon bien particulière tout en lançant de petits regards à Heero. J'entends par particulière qu'il fait un léger mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses lèvres avant de croquer tout ça après avoir avidement lécher le chocolat qui était en train de dégouliner le long de la tartine. Personne ne le remarque sauf Heero bien sûr !  
  
Attend mon chéri tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !  
  
Heero renverse « accidentellement » une partie de son café sur les cuisses de Duo, s'excuse, et attrape une serviette avant de lui même éponger le liquide foncé. Il commence par le dessus du genoux en remontant lentement jusqu'à l'aine, redescend et recommence l'opération.  
  
Putain t'aurais jamais du faire ça ! J'avais décidé d'être gentil mais là je vais t'en faire baver Hee-chan !  
  
Et c'est comme ça que débute une journée « d'allumage » mutuel intensif !(que je vous laisse gentiment le soin d'imaginer !) En fin de journée ne trouvant plus Heero, Duo décide de calmer ses [8] ardeurs sous une bonne douche froide. Une foi en tenue d'Adam, Duo se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il entre dans la douche et se retrouve face à un Hee-chan aussi dénudé que lui en train de se savonner. Ils se regardent dans les moindres détails se délectant du spectacle qui leur est offert .  
  
Putain Hee-chan à poil devant moi ! Je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! J'en baverais ! Non j'en bave ! [9] Faut pas regarder, faut pas regarder, pourquoi lui aussi regarde et j'ai pas l'air de le laisser indifférent non plus.  
  
Il est malade ! Il veut me faire mourir et pas de la mort la plus douce qu'il soit ! Il a un des ses corps ! Ca devrait interdit d'être aussi excitant ! Je l'ai dit il m'excite ! Et il s'excite aussi ! Mon dieu faite qu'il parte ou je ne répond plus de rien !  
  
Maîtrise hormonale spectaculaire de la part de deux pilotes. Duo sort de la douche, non sens jeter un petit coup d'œil à Heero, et se couvre d'une serviette. Heero se rince vite fait sous un jet d'eau glacé, pour essayer de mieux contrôler son érection naissante et fonce dans la chambre. Duo lui se précipite sous un torrent gelé pour tenter la même chose que l'autre pilote.  
  
Duo sort de la douche et entre dans la chambre. Heero est assis sur son lit l'air songeur ne portant pour seule et unique chose un charmant boxer bleu marine.  
  
- Hee-chan ?  
  
- Hn  
  
- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle !  
  
- J'allais te dire la même chose !  
  
Il vient s'asseoir a côté de l'ex glaçon de service. Ils se regardent quelques instants et Duo décide de se lancer :  
  
- Heero je ...comment dire...bon je me sens très attiré par toi dans tout les sens du terme et toi aussi ! Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre sous la douche ! En plus t'a pas arrêter de me chercher pendant toute la journée, même si c'est moi qui est commencer mais qu'importe. Bordel j'ai bien faillit te violer sur place ! En plus le fait que je sois fou de toi n'arrange rien à l'histoire ! Je te désire comme un malade depuis hier soir ! Et cette putain de douche gelée qui n'est même pas arrivée à me calmer ! Mais toi je comprendrais que tu n'éprouve rien pour moi, t'a ta pétasse en rose heu Réléchose heu Rélé.... bon on s'en fous et nous deux, si ça devait arriver, se serai juste pour le cul et...  
  
- Je t'aime Duo !  
  
- J'ai bien entendu ?  
  
- Je t'aime, nous deux ce ne serais pas juste pour le sexe et j'aimerais construire quelque chose avec toi ! [10]  
  
Duo s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero. Heero les acceptent et apprécie encore plus le bout de langue qui vient lentement se glisser entre ses deux lèvres pour inviter la sienne dans une danse langoureuse et effrénée. Ils basculent tout les deux en arrière. Duo se retrouve allongé sur Heero et quitte sa bouche pour son cou. Il y dépose de petits baisers et mordille quelques endroits sensible au passage. Heero envoie la serviette de son futur amant se faire voir ailleurs et Duo entame un descente sur son torse laissant une traînée brûlante au passage de sa langue. Il fait des baisers sur le torse de son Hee-chan avant de s'occuper de la maltraitance de ses tétons à l'aide de ses dents. Il descend encore et envoie le boxer rejoindre sa serviette. Il exerce ses doigts habiles sur la virilité de Heero et ayant obtenu la réaction qu'il attendait la prend en bouche et commence un va-et-vient irrégulier tout en lui massant les testicules. En le sentent au bord de la jouissance Duo ôte sa bouche la virilité d'Heero, qui émet un petit grognement insatisfaction, et remonte sensuellement jusqu'à sa bouche. En un coup de rein Heero se retrouve sur Duo. Il décolle ses lèvres de celle de son amour et entame la découverte de son torse et de ses points sensibles, puis il présente ses doigts à un Duo de lus en plus excité qui les prends voracement dans sa bouche. Les léchant, les suçant et les mordillent même à plusieurs reprises. Quant ils sont assez humides, Heero les enlèvent de la bouche de Duo, les fait glisser sur le côté gauche du corps de ce dernier puis après lui avoir légèrement relever le bassin puis lui introduit un doigt dans son intimité. Duo poussa un léger cris de douleur. Heero le regarda dans les yeux. Lisant de l'affolement dans les yeux de son partenaire Duo haleta.  
  
- Heero, si tu... arr..ête mainten...ant je te le... ferait re..regretter amèrement !  
  
Heero fut rassuré par ces paroles et repris ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il commança à remuer son doigt d'avant en arrière et en introduisit un autre en continuant les mouvements, ce qui eu pour effet de faire cambrer Duo de plaisir ce qui l'exita encore plus[11]. Il en inséra un troisième et toucha un certain point qui acheva Duo. Il réunit ses dernières forces et réussit à articuler quelques mots pantelant.  
  
- Heero..je..t'en pris...c'est...c'est toi... que... que..je veux !  
  
Ecoutant son amant et ne pouvant plus se retenir, il retire ses doigts et les remplaçent par quelque chose de plus puissant. Heero s'introduit lentement en Duo se délectant de son étroitesse et de sa chaleur. Il commençe à bouger ses hanches dans un lent va-et-vient qui s'intensifit rapidement. Ils poussent des cris de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus forts puis dans une réelle jouissance commune ils se libèrent simultanément. Heero donne un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres puis s'écroule d'épuisement sur son amant, l'embrasse amoureusement avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté. Puis ils se blottissent tendrement l'un contre l'autre et reprennent lentement leurs souffle.  
  
- I love you Hee-chan...  
  
- Aishiteru Max...  
  
Et ils s'endorment ainsi lovés, sentant le corps chaud de l'autre contre le leur. Dans son sommeil Duo voit comme un flash ce qui le réveille. Mais en ouvrant les yeux il ne voit que son Hee-chan en dessous de lui. Il frissonne et se rend compte qu'il n'est pas couvert. Alors il fait des mouvements agile pour ne pas réveiller le japonais puis le rejoint sous la couette, se remet à plat à ventre et se rendort. Le lendemain matin ils se réveillent dans la même position, Duo heureux que son amant ne se soit pas fait la malle lui roule un méga patin puis ils se préparent et descendent pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
- B'jour !  
  
- Bonjour Heero !s'exclament les trois pilotes présent dans la cuisine.  
  
- SAAAAAAAAALUT LA COMPAGNIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Bonjour Duo !  
  
- Ca te prend souvent de gueuler comme ça de bon matin ?  
  
- Oh zen wuwu !  
  
- C'est Wufei pour la 100 000 000 fois ! W-U-F-E-I!!!!  
  
- C'est bon je suis con mais pas totalement stupide !  
  
- Calmez vous tous les deux!  
  
- Oui maman Quatre !!!  
  
- Tiens au fait Heero et toi, on ne vous a pas vu au dîner hier soir ! fit remarquer Quatre.  
  
- En plus vous avez l'air d'avoir passer une bonne soirée ! ajouta Trowa  
  
- Hn..  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas Trowa !  
  
- Bon...  
  
- Ah au fait ! dit Trowa en tendant une photo à Duo avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Toi aussi t'as de belles fesses Duo !  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais ...  
  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie Duo est incapable de prononcer un mot ! Et là Hilarité générale de la part des quatre autres G-boys ! Même son Hee- chan !  
  
¤ OWARI ¤  
  
Maintenant je n'es plus qu'une seule chose à dire REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- [1] On y croit tous !  
  
[2] J'aimerais bien les voir moi aussi !  
  
[3] 30% de mon vocabulaire anglophone utilisé ici !  
  
[4] Ce qui n'est pas très difficile je vous l'accorde !  
  
[5] A moins que ce soit pour autre chose !?!?   
  
[6] Moi aussi je pense que j'aimerais sentir ses mains sur moi !  
  
[7] Et oui ils ne se jettent pas dessus et ne font pas l'amour comme deux bêtes sauvages ! C'est pour plus tard ! Duo : T'as intérêt ! Dawn : Pourquoi? Duo : Sinon tu seras l'auteur d'une seule et unique fic dans ta courte vie ! Dawn : Gloups ... [8] Fatigue de l'auteur qui avait écrit ''mes'' à la place de ''ses''  
  
[9] T'es pas le seul petit Duo ! BAVE BAVE BAVE !!!!  
  
[10] 21 mots prononcés à la suite par Heero ! A inscrire dans le guiness book !En plus c'est vachement mimi !  
  
Quatre : D'accord avec toi !  
  
Trowa : Moi aussi !  
  
Wufei : C'est surprenant de la part de Yuy !  
  
Duo : Je sais j'ai de la chance !  
  
[11] Si c'est encore possible ! 


End file.
